1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and, more specifically, to a compression ignition rotating cylinder engine comprising two opposing cylinder blocks having piston assemblies, cam plates, a header plate and drive shaft. The cylinder blocks are cylindrical in shape and sandwich the header plate. The cylinder blocks rotate with the drive shaft which connects the cylinder blocks through the header plate. The drive shaft also connects the engine to the load and any auxiliary equipment. Each cylinder block contains multiple bores for a plurality of piston assemblies in a circular pattern around their axis. Each piston assembly comprises a piston head, a piston rod with a slider groove, a slider pin disposed within said slider groove for maintaining alignment of the piston during reciprocation, a spring and a cam roller. The reciprocating motion of the piston assemblies are controlled by the movement of the cam rollers along the cam plates which contain tracks for the cam rollers. The spring urges the cam roller towards the cam plate. The header plate contains a combustion chamber, intake and exhaust channels as well as flat portions for the piston to compress and expand gases against.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other internal combustion engines designed to provide continuous power output. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 349,775 issued to Wood on Sep. 28, 1886.
Another patent was issued to Gould on Sep. 4, 1900 as U.S. Pat. No. 657,409. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,145,820 was issued to Summeril on Jul. 6, 1915 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 9, 1920 to Murphy as U.S. Pat. No. 1,332,948.
Another patent was issued to Woolson on Jan. 6, 1931 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,788,140. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,808,083 was issued to Tibbetts on Jun. 2, 1931 and still yet another was issued on May 9, 1961 to Herrmann as U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,264.
Another patent was issued to Buck on Mar. 5, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,953. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,195 was issued to Lowi, Jr. on Jul. 18, 2000 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 10, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,125 to Ryan et al.
Another patent was issued to Aswani on Aug. 24, 2004 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,494. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB390,263 was issued to Whyte on Apr. 6, 1933 and still yet another patent application was published on Sep. 24, 1998 as International Patent Application WO98/41734 to Bahnev et al.